Heaven Or Hell
by KiraChan12
Summary: Rin is kidnapped, Sesshomaru goes mad this time. What will happen when Rin's kidnapper kills her?


Heaven or Hell

Chapter 1: Heaven or Hell

Kira: This is a one-shot between Sesshomaru and Rin

Her footsteps where light, barely touching the ground, As she ran her breath came in light huffs, and as though running from something she ran faster, down a spiral stair case, and out a back door. Her melodic laughter carried around the miles of empty land. She ran faster now, since her feet where on sturdy ground, her feet still barely touching the ground. A large silver ball of light chased her. It wasn't going as fast as it could of, but it was going just fast enough so that it would be able to follow her. As the small girl neared a babbling brook, the silver ball of light sped up, and as the girl jumped over the brook, the silver ball caught her, and tackled her to the other side of the brook and landed on the other side of the brook, A soft thump greeted them. The small girl squealed in happiness, her brown eyes shimmered with delight, The silver ball had taken the form of a man, with long-unusual- silver hair, and cold, emotionless, golden eyes,

Rin laughed. Sesshomaru picked her up, and with yoki speed, rushed then to his private gardens. Tickling her; being careful not to scratch her with his five inch long nails, he smiled. She laughed again. The normal coldness he had over the years had melted away because of her, and over the past 4 years was it? Well, in any case, he had grown to love her. He put that aside, and continued to make Rin laugh her sweet innocent laugh.

But that was long ago, in fact 7 years ago. And now, with out her, his heart had grown deathy cold again.

FLASHBACK

Not even a year after from when he had been tickling her in the gardens, a war occurred between the North and the South. Sesshomaru wasn't to concerned until the North won and then began attacking the East. Then, the North won that war too. He knew what was coming next. The End,

He set out to find recruits, the whole West helped. They fought a bloody war for months. Then Rin was kidnapped, **_His Rin_**. His blood boiled. He killed all in the South, East and worked his way up North. Not caring to see if he knew them or not. He wanted his Rin back, **_His Rin_**, he began to loose it, killing faster, and all in the North.

When he reached the Northern Castle, he saw what killed him on the inside, Rin _dead_. Not even the Tensaiga could save her. He cradled her small frame in his arms, he screamed and for the first time in his life, cried. Tears, hot and fresh rolled down his face. He ran his fingers through her hair, and for the last time, with Rin in his arms ran with yoki speed into the castle and killed the Northern Lord, his poison claws digging into the heart of the Northern Lord, the Northern Lord pierced his own sword into Sesshomaru's side. He swore as he fell to the ground, he had hoped that before he died, he would give a proper burial to the one and only human he cared for. As he fell, he took Rin by his side, and lay her first kiss upon her dead lips. Pulling his last words from the depths of him, he whispered, "I…love..you, Rin.." And with that, he died.

END FLASH BACK

Perhaps…' Sesshomaru mused to himself. But he swore that when he died he had seen Rin for the last time, as a memory, He had searched the depts. of Hell so many times. But even now, he treasured it, that memory of her saying that she loved him, too, and when Sesshomaru had said Always, she has replied And forever.

He could only figure that that ment that his Rin loved him too, And with that content thought, he went off to search the depths of Hell once more.

Rin awoke, she had a very strange dream, she had died in it. And she had said that she loved him too, and when he had said Always, she had replied And forever. She would have to ask Sesshomaru what he thought of it, happily she got out of bed, but when her feet touched the ground, ever so lightly, reality came. It wasn't a dream. She was truly dead, and her beloved was gone! She cried. Maybe, he was searching for her too, in heaven. She looked. But she knew he wasn't there, and that he was in Hell, whale she in Heaven,

They didn't belong together, but they had loved each other. Why do things that don't belong, always seem to get along? They don't belong together, but they will always love one another.


End file.
